Saying Goodbye
by lunarprincess87
Summary: He left her now he's back but is it too late. This is my first fanfic please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the song Tracy Lawrence does

Saying Goodbye:

I looked around my old stomping grounds as my taxi let me off at my hotel; it had been awhile since I had been to Tokyo, six years to be exact. And now I was back to watch the one I loved be married, well not if I could help it. I just had to find her, but that's ok I know where to look. It was my fault really I mean I am the one that walked out on her.

FLASHBACK

Usa we need to talk – Mamoru

What about Mamochan – Usagi

I'm leaving for America, I got a record deal and am moving there to work. – Mamoru

That's great I'm so proud of you, this is great I've always wanted to see America. – Usagi

No, you don't understand I'm leaving I don't want this destiny anymore I just want to live my life. – mamoru

But what about our future. – Usagi said crying as I walked away but I didn't look back

END FLASHBACK

That scene kept going through my head as I walked around the arcade, the shrine, and finally ended up at the park where I saw her, still as beautiful as ever if not more so, I was such and idiot. And now was my chance she seemed to be alone I would beg her forgiveness and ask for her back she had always forgiven me before this would be no different.

My mind made up I glanced up and saw this sparkle in her eyes that I had never seen before I thought it was aimed in my direction until I saw her run past. Haruka lifted her, kissing her and spinning her around at the same time and it seemed to me that she glowed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and it seemed that no one else in the park could either she was a vision, it was then that I knew I had missed my chance and made the biggest mistake of my life. I just walked away.

The wedding day:

The wedding was beautiful it went off without a hitch and I was happy for the couple. I had yet to talk to the bride yet but that was mostly due to overprotective bridesmaids they warned me to stay out of her life and let her be happy but I think I convinced them that I had no intention (anymore) of messing up something so beautiful even if I could.

I turned to go with everyone else to the reception and when the toasts were made I stood up to get everyone's attention including the glaring bridesmaids.

"Hi everyone I'm Darien Shields but most of you probably know me better as Chibi Mamoru and I would like to wish the happy couple a long and happy marriage. I also have a song I would like to perform if they would allow me"

At this I glanced at Usagi and was pleased as she smiled and nodded

"Thank you, now I had every intention of trying to break this wedding up but at the park last week I saw something that changed my mind and inspired this song… and yes I know the pronouns are male but my manager says it is better for my image this way sorry Haruka"

Everyone chuckled

I got up on stage and said "This one is for the happy couple and also my goodbye"

_It's good to see your face again  
It's been a while  
How am I doing?  
Well I get by some how  
You sure look good  
Since your new love  
Came in your life  
No I didn't see that fire in you  
He's found  
Oh but I can see it now _

_  
Oh I never saw  
That look in your eyes  
And I never had  
You hold me that tight  
And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now_

_  
Holding him you've never looked more beautiful  
Lettin go has been so hard on me  
And sittin here it's clear to see  
What he means to you  
The way you look at him  
It ain't no mystery  
He's all I couldn't be_

_  
OOh I never saw that look in your eyes  
And I never had you hold me that tight  
And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now  
And I never saw  
You dance with your feet off the ground  
Oh but I see it now_

I was crying as I got through with the song and was surprised when Usagi came running over and hugged me.

"That was beautiful" – Usagi

"Thank you" – Mamoru

Just then the orchestra started with the first dance for the couple and Haruka came to lead her away.

"Take care of her" – Mamoru

"Of course" – said Haruka with a smile

We then shared a look that only two people in love with the same person could share and I understood then that whatever came Haruka would never make the same mistakes I had she would never hurt Usagi as I had and I realized that I would be content knowing that she would be happy all of her days.


End file.
